Stories that aren't about Coming Out
''Many thanks to Nita Tyndall for the contribution of the original list! '' Gay * One Man Guy by Michael Barakiva * Something Like Summer (Seasons #1) by Jay Bell * Something Like Autumn (Seasons #3) by Jay Bell * Something Like Spring (Seasons #4) by Jay Bell * Running with Scissors by Augusten Burroughs * Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky * I'll Get There. It Better Be Worth the Trip. by John Donovan * This is Not a Love Story by Suki Fleet * Suicide Notes by Michael Thomas Ford * Distant Rumblings (Lords of Arcadia #1) by John Goode * Eye of the Storm (Lords of Arcadia #2) by John Goode * The Unseen Tempest ( Lords of Arcadia #3) by John Goode * The Boy Who Couldn't Fly Straight by Jeff Jacobson * Martyr by A.R. Kahler * Openly Straight by Bill Konigsberg * Boy Meets Boy by David Levithan * How They Met and Other Stories by David Levithan * How to Repair a Mechanical Heart by J.C. Lillis * Proxy (Proxy #1) by Alex London * Guardian (Proxy #2) by Alex London * When Ryan Came Back by Devon McCormack * Gone Gone Gone by Hannah Moskowitz * More Than Thishttps://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21969786-more-than-thisby Patrick Ness * Arrival: Hybrids by Chris O'Guinn * Sprout by Dale Peck * Here's to You, Zeb Pike by Johanna Parkhurst * Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe by Benjamin Alire Sáenz * The Foxhole Court (All for the Game #1) by Nora Sakavic * The Raven King (All for the Game #2) BY Nora Sakavic * The King's Men (All for the Game #3) by Nora Sakavic * The World of Normal Boys by K.M. Soehnlein * Imaginary by Jamie Sullivan * Witch Eyes by Scott Tracey Lesbian * Gravel Queen by Tea Bendhun * Great by Sara Benincasa * Starting from Here by Lisa Jenn Bigelow * Running with Scissors by Augusten Burroughs * The Miseducation of Cameron Post by Emily M. Danforth * Wildthorn by Jane Eagland * If You Could Be Mine by Sara Farizan * Silhouette of a Sparrow by Molly Beth Griffin * A Love Story Starring My Dead Best Friend by Emily Horner * Everything Leads to You by Nina LaCour * How They Met and Other Stories by David Levithan * Ash by Malinda Lo * Huntress by Malinda Lo * Lies My Girlfriend Told Me by Julie Anne Peters * Scars by Cheryl Rainfield (huge trigger warning for self harm and sexual abuse for this book, FYI. It is a wonderful book, though.) * Lies We Tell Ourselves by Robin Talley * Fat Angie by E.E. Charlton-Trujillo * The Summer I Wasn’t Me by Jess Verdi * Kensei by Jeremy Zimmerman Bisexual * How I Paid for College by Marc Acito * Love In the Time of Global Warming by Francesca Lia Block * The Island of Excess Love by Francesca Lia Block * Running with Scissors by Augusten Burroughs * Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky * Otherbound by Corinne Duyvis * Pantomime by Laura Lam * How They Met and Other Stories by David Levithan * Ash by Malinda Lo * Adaptation by Malinda Lo * Inheritance by Malinda Lo * Ink Exchange by Melissa Marr * Grasshopper Jungle by Andrew Smith * Coda by Emma Trevayne Pansexual Asexual Intersex Transgender Genderqueer Polyamorous Unidentified __FORCETOC__